Omega Fal'Cie
Omega Fal'Cie are Artifical Fal'Cie that use a new power source unexplained in Snowy Hope, called Creation Energy, its believed to be an energy that can as easily create anything as well as destroy anything as a weapon. History Before Snowy Hope The Abyssal Legion made a lot of work on the Experiments before Albion was recruited and rose to fame, most of the recruits are Sanctum and Pulse L'Cie whom have turned to Crystal long before Types of Omega Fal'Cie 'Zeta Cosmos' One of two Artificial Fal’Cie used by the Omega Research Team behind the Abyssal Legion, it is also one of three Eidolons that was born from the division of the Queen of the Eidolons: Asura, these Fal’Cie are never agreeing with each other and so are constantly arguing on decisions, when they were Eidolons their constant tie breaker was their brother: Ragnarok. Its personality was absorbed into Omega Zodiark which replicated the absorbed forms of the two siblings to be used as Vassals of its power, however everytime Zeta Cosmos is spoken to since then, Zodiark has been the one to answer on behalf of its loyal Soldier and because Zodiark's personality was created from assimilating Cosmos' own. In its Fal'Cie form it stands as a giant Ice Angel which can cast beams of Ice down upon the enemy, even attacks of Water are possible within the Fal'Cie's hands, her powers can create however its destruction ability is far less. These effects are carried onto the L'Cie she contracts to herself, making them amazzingly powerful in healing and long distance spells. 'Gamma Chaos' One of two Artificial Fal’Cie used by the Omega Research Team behind the Abyssal Legion, it is also one of three Eidolons that was born from the division of the Queen of the Eidolons: Asura, these Fal’Cie are never agreeing with each other and so are constantly arguing on decisions, when they were Eidolons their constant tie breaker was their brother: Ragnarok. Its personality was absorbed into Omega Zodiark which replicated the absorbed forms of the two siblings to be used as Vassals of its power, however everytime Gamma Chaos is spoken to since then, Zodiark has been the one to answer on behalf of its loyal Soldier and because Zodiark's personality was created from assimilating Chaos' own. In its Fal'Cie form it stands as a giant two headed Dragon that wields a longsword and has the figuire of a man on top which is all that remains of his original form, in this form can cast beams of Flames and slash down upon the enemy, even attacks of Earth are possible within the Fal'Cie's hands, his powers can destroy however its Creation ability is far less. These effects are carried onto the L'Cie he contracts to herself, making them amazzingly powerful in close range combat and heavy hitting spells for maximum damage. 'Omega Zodiark' Based of the gathered data of the remains of Fal’Cie, Eidolons and Monsters, Omega Zodiark was created when Albion tricked Fang into becoming Ragnarok which he absorbed its power then into the Omega Abyss Crystal to unlock the Gateway to the Abyss. Zeta Cosmos and Gama Chaos fused together to create Omega Zodiark while wielding the power of the Abyss was said to have his power amplified by those of the living Fal’Cie and L’Cie, its only goal was to follow Albion’s every command where he plans to create a new world. Using Omega Zodiark, Albion is able to awaken the Maker's Blood running through his veins, to gain near infinite power. Category:Character Category:Fal'Cie